Interesting Senses
by CharlotteMauviel
Summary: Oliver has finally asked Felicity out and she hasn't the faintest idea what to do. She is completely confused. Oliver is completely lost. She is just so tempting but he has promised himself that he wouldn't be like that anymore. Can he restrain himself and can Felicity find some stable ground? REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!
1. The Night

Oliver looked up at the sky. The moon was shining brightly over the sultry streets. A nice night for some vigilante work but Oliver had other plans. He was dressed up in a suit and tie ready for a date. A date with Felicity Smoak. He had finally asked her out after months of gazes and trailing thoughts. He was ready. Felicity on the other hand could not say the same for herself. She had been fretting as soon as she got home about her dress, hair and other arrangements. Was she too casual? Was she too dressy? She had no idea. By the time eight o'clock came she was still not dressed and ready. Her hair was in its messy pony and her clothes were still to be chosen. She was at a loss. Then the doorbell rang.

'Crap,' she rushed over to answer it. There stood Oliver. As tall, brooding and handsome as ever. If Felicity hadn't seen him shirtless she could swear that there was nothing sexier than Oliver in a suit and tie. She blushed and looked away. 'I'm sorry, Oliver. I didn't know what to wear.' she tried explaining very measly. Oliver laughed.

'Oh, Felicity.' He reached for her hand, 'I don't mind.'

She took his hand willingly and their fingers entwined. Oliver loved the feeling of Felicity's hands in his. They were so small yet he knew how hard they could be. He wanted them to be touching him in every place possible but he would have to wait. He promised himself that he was not going to be like that with Felicity. He sighed internally.

Felicity looked up at him with adoring eyes. Their gaze lasted for a while before he finally broke it. 'So, should we just get Thai food and chill?'

'Sounds like a plan.' she invited him in and she went to order the Thai. Sadly she knew exactly what to order him. Being his personal assistant and secret partner in crime did mean that she knew a lot about him. Including the perfect sculpt of his chest and how hot he looks after a hard training session and… She was getting a head of herself.

While Felicity ordered the food Oliver took the chance to look around. He saw a pile of colourful DVD's which consisted of Doctor Who, The Big Bang Theory and a few other assorted chick-flicks. He smiled slightly at the geeky, yet so Felicity, choices. He then noticed the array of clothes spread out across the floor leaving a trail to the bedroom. He followed it and saw just how messy the bedroom really was. 'Yeah, it's a mess. I know,' Felicity said as she came up behind Oliver, 'I really should've tidied before you came. Not that I could've because you, kind of, caught me at a bad time but then that was my fault because I should've been more organised and the…' she trailed of, 'I'm doing that thing where I talk to much aren't I?'

'Kind of,'

'Damn. Anyway, I ordered Thai and it should be here within,' she looks at the clock,' half an hour. I should really tidy up then.' she sighed and turned to start cleaning.

'I'll help,'

Oliver and Felicity then quickly tidy up the place. Oliver passed her clothes whilst she hung them up. He couldn't help but notice how when she reached her top hiked up her legs just a little too much, revealing her bareness, and how when she bent down he could easily see her underwear. Clearly she was not aware of this fact as she continued to keep cleaning. Oliver tried to distract himself but she was just there for the taking and he couldn't resist. Just as he was about to say something the Thai delivery guy arrived. 'Thank god,' Oliver thought, 'One more minute and she would've been on the bed and undressed,'

She paid the Thai man and sat down on the floor and started unpacking the food. Oliver could clearly see up her shirt and that made his pants tighten ever so slightly.

He sat down across from her and removed his jacket and loosed his tie. He undid his top button and grabbed the Thai food. Suddenly he wasn't hungry for Thai. He was hungry for the woman sitting across from him.

Felicity could sense that something was up. She was starting to feel a little self-conscious about sitting less than a meter apart from Oliver in nothing but a thin t-shirt and only her underwear. Had she been too obvious when she had bent down revealing her pants to him or when she had reached up just a little too high. She knew that Oliver wasn't that kind of person anymore but some deep dark part of her wanted him to still be the playboy who was good in bed. Maybe she could skip out the part where he breaks girl's hearts and in naïve to the consequences of his choices. Who was she kidding. Oliver had only asked her out on a date. He hadn't asked her to marry her or anything like that. Or would he? No! Sitting across from him having these thoughts was not a good idea. She needed a glass of something. 'Water?'

'Got any wine?' he smiled at her. She smiled back. Maybe a glass of wine would be better for her.

She brought back two glasses and a bottle of expensive wine that she had splurged on for herself. She poured herself a generous glass and practically sculled it in one big gulp. Oliver looked impressed.

'What?' she asked him trying to hide the hint of nervousness in her voice, 'Can't a girl drink?'

'No, not at all. By all means drink away,'

So she drank. She drank one glass and another and another until she could barely keep her eyes open. Oliver was only on his second glass when she nearly fell on top of him whilst trying to get up.

'Whoa there,' he steadied her with one hand whilst the other softly set her glass down. Maybe it was a bad idea to let her drink so much. He picked her up like a child and carried her into her bedroom. He laid her down on her bed and by that time she had already passed out. Oliver kissed her forehead lightly but she was too far gone to notice. Oliver looked at her peacefully sleeping and decided it was wrong to leaved her so he grabbed the pillow from beside her and curled up next to her. Slowly drifting off into a just as peaceful sleep.


	2. Daydreaming

When Felicity awoke the next day she was dazed and confused. She had small memories of Oliver coming over, the faint smell of Thai food and a lot of wine. Then she remembered. 'Ugh,' she groaned. She rolled over and covered her face with her hands. Had she really passed out from being drunk? In front of Oliver? The shame she was feeling was enough to crush the entire world. She was about to go back to sleep when a voice awoke her.

'Morning,' Felicity's eyes opened wide in shock. Had Oliver stayed the night or was she now hearing things? Both her questions were quickly answered as there he was. A shadow in the glistening sun through her window. His shirt discarded on the floor revealing his brilliantly sculpted bare chest. Felicity was in awe. At least he didn't think she was weird. Or at least any weirder than she already was, which, to be honest, was quite an achievement for her.

'How much trouble am I in?' she asked with a shy voice, slightly gravely from not using it.

'Trouble? Why would you be in trouble?' he questioned.

'I don't know.' she really didn't know. She thought back to last night and tried to remember some details but all she could remember was the feeling of his strong hands as he steadied her and how sculpted his arms had felt as he'd picked her up. He was amazing. Unconsciously she leaned into Oliver wanting to feel his arms and hands again but he was closer than she thought and her forehead smashed right into his. 'Ouch,' she half-yawned.

Oliver laughed. 'You should watch where you're going, Felicity. Otherwise,' he moved closer to her and laced his arms around her waist, 'something like this might happen,' he leaned in close and kissed her deeply. She responded immediately. Her arms moved to his neck and pulled lightly at his hair. This made him kiss her deeper and his lock around her tightened. Slowly his hands travelled down her body to her legs. He wrapped his hand around her calf and brought it up over his hip. She craned her neck to the side whilst he kissed her there. She could feel him pressed against her and…

'Felicity? Felicity. Felicity!' she awoke with a start. Oliver was lying next to her. His shirt on his body and the blinds let in a blinding white light that he didn't block. She closed her eyes in annoyance. Why couldn't she go back to her dream? A dream? Oh my god. She'd dreamed of Oliver. And he was kissing he and touching her and… Felicity blushed to herself. She rolled over and sat up. She checked the time. It was 9:30. She was late. She was just about to get up and rush around when a warm hand wrapped around her waist. 'Don't worry, I called you in sick.' she was just about to think about what he would've said to her boss but then she remembered that he was her boss.

It was at that moment that she realised that his hands were wrapped around her waist. His head was resting on her shoulder and his warm breath was blowing down her neck. She internally shivered. He was so tempting. She only had to turn around and her dream from before would become a very probable reality. She searched her mind for the next most sensible thing to say, that didn't sound sexual, so she could distract her mind. 'Don't we have other work to do?'

In her head that could still sound sexual but she just went with it. Her brain still wasn't functioning properly from all the wine from last night and having Oliver this close was dangerous. He, on the other hand like his hands where they were. He still remembered his wandering thoughts from last night. He tried to answer her question in a sensible manner but it was rather hard not to sound like he wanted to take her right there on the bed. 'I figured we'd give it a rest for today. Let the baddies have one on us,'

'Us?' she questioned in a daze. Completely intoxicated by his presence.

'Yeah,'

'What about Diggle?' she tried to make a coherent thought, 'Does he count in the 'us'?'

His hands tightened a little. 'Yeah, he can be included,'

She smiled. 'You know I better be getting ready now.' he released his hands from her waist and helped her up. She instantly headed off to the bathroom and turned on the taps. She quickly brushed her tangled mess of hair and quickly stripped. She hopped in and relished the warmth of the shower. She relaxed every muscle in her body slowly and methodically. She was just about to put conditioner in her hair when a pair of hands beat her to it. They rubbed at her scalp and deep into her roots. A body then pushed against her. A naked body. She could feel everything.

She savoured the feeling of the methodical hands that had now taken to rubbing down her entire body. They brushed down her thighs and up her chest. They tweaked at her nipples and rubbed down her arms before lacing fingers with hers. She sighed his name, 'Oliver,' he replied her name.

'Felicity. Felicity. Felicity,' he crooned. He kept murmuring her name until they soon turned into shouts. 'Felicity! Felicity!' she opened her eyes. She was in the shower alone and Oliver was shouting her name over the loud roaring of the water. She quickly shut it off. 'Are you alright?' he called.

'Yeah, I'm fine,' she quickly replied. She'd fallen asleep in the shower and had another dream about Oliver. And this time this one went further. She needed therapy. She didn't want sex from Oliver. She wanted a relationship. Didn't she? Did she want a serious relationship from Oliver? Or was her body telling her something different? She pondered over this whilst drying herself. She methodically dried her hair wondering if his naked body would press against hers again as it had in her dream. No! Of course it wouldn't.

She sighed and tried to tame the now even more tangled mass of her hair. She eventually got it back into a pony tail before walking out to find some clothes. She wasn't expecting Oliver to be standing beside the door, already changed into a casual shirt and jeans, holding out a peplum t-shirt and her own pair of jeans. She nearly bumped into him. His eyes nearly bulged out when he saw her only wrapped in a towel. He blushed a bit then gave her the clothes silently. She thanked him and went back into the bathroom to get changed. She was just about to do that when she realised that he hadn't given her any underwear or a bra. She quickly wrapped a towel around herself and rushed out.

She quickly went to her draw and found that she didn't have a single clean pair of regular underwear. The only pair she had was a rather lacy lingerie piece with a matching bra. She didn't really have time to think before grabbing them and rushing back to the bathroom to finish getting ready. Thank god he wasn't in her bedroom. When she was ready she walked out, almost dragged by the wafting smells that Oliver was cooking. She happily sat down to a massive pile of pancakes. 'I hope you don't expect me to eat all of this by myself,' she said with a small smirk. Her usual bubbly-self back in its place rather than her confused and dazed mood form before.

'Well, I was hoping to see you have something other than wine but, I guess I can help,' he sat down with her and they both hoed into the meal happily. After the nice meal they went for a walk through the nice streets of Starling city. Well, as nice as Starling City streets could get. They held hands and wandered aimlessly through a nearby park. Oliver was enjoying himself. Although he just couldn't keep himself from remembering her bare legs and how his hands had felt around her waist. He couldn't wait to get her in bed. Wait, he promised himself he wouldn't be like that with her. The line was getting harder to draw. He needed to sort his thoughts out, and fast. If she was going to be this tempting, and even more so in the future, he was going to need some serious restraint. He had never felt so deeply for someone yet wanted them so badly.

When they finally sat down on a park bench he laced his hands with hers and smiled. She smiled back. Slowly he leaned in and it was just as if they were back in high-school. Felicity was the geeky girl whom the most popular boy had unexpectedly asked out on a dare, who then had developed feelings for her, and this was their first kiss. She leaned in and their lips pressed with the lightest of pressure. He then placed his hands on the side of her face and leaned in more to deepen the kiss. Felicity almost fell limp in his arms. His kissing was amazing. His soft lips, but harsh aggression, hidden, but still there, was hard to ignore. When he finally broke away she smiled at him. Then his phone rang. It was Diggle. 'What's up, Dig?' a muffled murmur replied, 'On my way,' he looked apologetically at felicity.

'You have to go don't you?'

'Arrow business,' he amended, 'Dinner tomorrow?'

How could she refuse? 'Sure,'

'I'll pick you up at eight,' he winked, 'Spend the day getting something nice to wear. It'll be fancy,'

'Sure,' he pecked her on the cheek then rushed off.

Felicity was left in a daze. What was happening? Of course she knew. Oliver had kissed her and asked her out. So what where these other interesting senses she was having?


End file.
